


Kids These Days

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [23]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, Floor Sex, Futanari, Large Cock, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Moon's mother finds some spice in her lonely life when Lillie confesses her feelings for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Benji]

It was another lovely day in Alola. A certain mother stretched and let the salty breeze waft past her nostrils while folding her laundry. Knocking on her door tore her out of her relaxed routine.

“Oh, hi there, Lillie”, she greeted the blonde girl at her door. She wore a white sailor uniform and smiled shyly. “Moon left a while ago, you just missed her”, the mother said apologetically. The girl shuffled her feet and fumbled with the hem of her skirt nervously.  
“That’s okay… I was looking for you, ma’am”, she mumbled.

Moon’s mother was surprised.  
“Really? Well, what can I do for you then?”, she asked kindly. Lillie chewed her lip before answering.  
“Well, you see… you’re really nice, and pretty, and…”  
“…Aaaand?”, the mother prodded. She wasn’t sure what to think of this, but she appreciated the compliments.  
“…and… and when I think about you, I get like this!”, Lilli blurted out, pulling up her skirt.

The mother’s eyes went wide. Lilli wasn’t wearing panties, revealing a long, meaty cock. It didn’t suit the girl at all with its girth, its fat glans, its pulsing veins, and its pair of large, swollen testicles. She wondered how Lilli even managed to conceal such a magnificent thing under her tiny skirt, but it didn’t matter.

The mother’s lips felt dry. She licked them, keenly aware of the heat rising in her abdomen. That cock looked mouthwateringly good, not to mention other orifices that were growing slicker by the second.

Lillie stared at her fearfully for what felt like an eternity, until Moon’s mother snapped out of the initial shock and remembered that they were still at the door, where anyone could walk by and see.  
“I-I think you should come inside…”, Moon’s mother said, cheeks burning and eyes glued to Lillie’s big dick. The girl was overjoyed and quickly stepped through the door.

Shortly after, she was moaning. Moon’s mother had quickly pushed her onto a couch, stripped her sailor skirt off, and started playing with her erection.

She had gone without cock for far too long, especially without a big, juicy one like Lillie’s. After stroking it a few time, taking note of how wonderfully supple the skin was, she couldn’t contain herself anymore and started devouring the thing.

“Ma’am! You’re… amazing…”, Lilli whimpered as inch after thick inch sank down the adult woman’s throat. Nasty sucking and slurping noises filled the air. Once she reached the very bottom, the mother paused with Lillie’s cock lodged in her throat. The girl whimpered and moaned, and eventually started bucking her hips impatiently. As warm and tight as the gullet of Moon’s mother was, she wanted more intense stimulation.

The mother was more than eager to provide it. She pulled back until only Lillie’s glans remained in her mouth, leaving a thick, glistening shaft behind. The mother grabbed it with both hands and started working. Her head bobbed rapidly, tongue lashing the sensitive tip, while she pumped the swollen meat with both hands.

“Ooooh, yeah! That’s it!”, Lillie groaned and put a hand on the mother’s head, petting her appreciatively. Moon’s mother liked that and wanted to earn more. When she took a break from sucking Lillie’s dick like a nasty whore, she went to town on the girl’s balls.  
“Damn, these things are packed!”, the mother moaned, sucking the testicles alternatively. “Are you going to let me taste that delicious jizz soon? Hm? Are you?”. Lillie hissed when the mother sucked one of her nuts extra hard.  
“Ahh… I will, if you keep sucking like that”, she groaned.

Moon’s mother chuckled, and after slapping her own cheeks with Lillie’s massive cock a few times, went back to giving her head. She sucked as if her life depended on it while constantly staring at the well-endowed girl. Eventually, it became too much for the little girl. She threw her head back, cried out and fired off a large load of cum straight into the mouth of her friend’s mother.

Said mother found herself struggling to swallow the copious amounts of semen getting pumped into her mouth. Somehow, she managed, and by the end, she gave Lillie’s penis one last suck to get the remnants out of the pipe, as it were, swallowed, and burped a little.  
“Excuse me”, she said hoarsely. Lillie didn’t seem to listen. She was trying to catch her breath after releasing that humungous load.

However, the mother quickly noticed that the ejaculation had done nothing to make Lillie go soft at all. Her cock stood majestically, now glistening with saliva and a bit of jizz, and her nuts looked just as heavy as ever.

Moon’s mother smiled to herself and got up.  
“Since it looks like you’re up for more, Lillie, there is only one thing I need you to tell me”, she said, and proceeded to pull her shirt over her head, letting her boobs tumble into freedom. Lillie’s eyes widened when she saw them. “Do you like my tits? Or…”, the mother asked teasingly, turning around and pulling down her yellow skirt, revealing that like Lillie, she wasn’t wearing panties. “…are you a fan of my ass?”

She found out the hard way when Lillie suddenly pushed her to the ground and mounted her.  
“Guess it’s my ass you w-aaaaahhh!”, the mother squealed when Lillie jammed her cock into her dripping pussy.  
“That’s the stuff…”, Lillie giggled with a big grin on her face.  
“Tell me about it”, the mother replied. Lillie filled her up completely. Getting stretched out so much and feeling a pair of balls resting against her clit after so long was amazing.

Thus, Lillie started screwing Moon’s mom. The mother didn’t mind. With her face down and ass up, she got the kind of deep, rough pounding she liked best. Lillie’s massive cock just hit all the right spots with ease. The fat appendage slid in and out of the sopping wet hole easily, and her heavy nuts slapped her clit deliciously with every thrust.

“Pussy is the best”, Lillie groaned, staring off into space. She had a firm grip on the mother’s luscious posterior and fucked that hot little snatch with all her might. Moon’s mother merely squealed happily each time she felt Lillie grinding up against her cervix.

She kept cumming. Over and over her pussy seized up, squeezing Lillie’s member while she howled with pleasure, but the little girl would not stop. She kept pounding her friend’s mother until, finally, she was ready to let it all out.

With a final thrust, Lillie started cumming.  
“Holy-! Ooooh, wow…”, Moon’s mother sighed, eyelids fluttering. Hot cum was shooting straight into her womb until it couldn’t hold any more. Lillie kept cumming, however, and before long the stuff started oozing out, dripping to the floor.

After a while, Lillie pulled out, leaving the mother with her ass in the air, and thick jizz flowing out of her pussy.  
“That was amazing…”, the mother sighed, and yelped when she was suddenly thrown over. She ended up on her back, and Lillie got on top of her before she could do anything about it. The blonde looked down at her and licked her lips.  
“there is more where that came from, ma’am”, she panted, rubbing her glans against the mother’s creamy pussy. The grown woman smiled lewdly and relaxed.  
“Then what are you waiting for? Fuck me!”

Some time later, Lillie dragged her dick, now finally flaccid, out of Moon’s mother. The woman was gasping for breath after getting screwed non-stop for what had felt like hours.  
“I’m beat”, Lillie said, resting her face on the grown woman’s boobs.  
“Likewise”, the mother panted, patting the girl’s head. “That was great though. We should definitely do this again!”. Lillie’s head shot up.  
“Can we!? Really?”  
“Of course! But, I think we should get ourselves cleaned up before Moon comes back”, she said. Their lower bodies, as well as the floor were utterly drenched in semen. “Wouldn’t want to get caught with our skirts down, would we?”. Lillie giggled and nodded.

“I’m off, mom!”, Moon said, several months later.  
“Alright! Take care, you two”, her mother told her and Lillie. She stood in the door, watching them leave. Lillie looked over her shoulder as they left, taking in the view of Moon’s mother with her baby bump. The woman winked and blew her a kiss before returning to her chores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by [Benji]

Moon had a spring in her step. It had been a while since she and her mother had come to Alola, and things had gone splendidly so far. She had made lots of friends, and her mom had given birth to the cutest little sister!

Things were peachy, especially on a day such as this, when Moon had just spent some time with her boyfriend, Gladion. He was actually the big brother of her friend, Lillie. Moon had been worried that it might make things awkward between her and Lillie, but it was quite the opposite. Lillie had seemed relieved, which had been odd, but so long as everything was okay, Moon didn’t care.

“Mom! I’m home!”. No response. This was curious. Usually her mom would start prepping dinner at this hour. Moon listened and realized that there was noise coming from upstairs.  
“Mom?”, she called as she slowly climbed the stairs. The noise was muffled, but it came from her mother’s bedroom. As she approached the door, she picked up squeaking, as if someone was jumping on their bed, but that couldn’t be right. Her mom hated it when she did that.  
“Mom?”, Moon asked softly as she opened the door. She gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth when she saw what was happening.

Her mother was naked, and she wasn’t alone. She was on her bed, lying on her side, with one leg high in the air. Holding onto that leg tightly, and shaking her hips frantically was none other than Lillie! Moon’s friend was naked, too.

Both of them had flushed faces and wore blissful expressions. The went it so wildly that the bed creaked under them, not to mention the whorish way both of them moaned.

Moon couldn’t believe this. Her mother was panting like a slut and smiling at Lillie as her breasts bounced in rhythm with Lillie’s frantic movements. Similarly, Lillie was squeezing the woman’s thigh, even rubbing her face against it and drooling on it in ecstacy.

The blinds were drawn, but enough light got into the room for Moon to see the slight sheen of sweat on both of them. A droplet of sweat twinkled as it rolled down Lillie’s back and between her tight butt cheeks.

Moon didn’t know what to do. She hadn’t known that her mother and Lillie were thus involved with each other, and, weirdly enough, she wasn’t so much upset as turned on. They looked good, especially together, and their moaning was really sexy. It looked like they were scissoring really hard, and it seemed like it felt really amazing.

Moon had thought she and Gladion had gone overboard when they had kissed a little bit just earlier that day, but her mom and Lillie were on a whole different level.

She felt heat rising between her legs. She knew she shouldn’t watch, but she couldn’t look away. Her eyes widened when there was a sudden break in the action.  
“Whoops”, Lillie giggled. They hadn’t been scissoring at all! Lillie had gone so wildly that her cock had slipped out of Moon’s mother. Lillie had a dick! It was definitely not a strap-on, there was no harness, and on top of that, it was freaking huge! No wonder her mom was having such a good time! Lillie rubbed the woman’s clit with her thick glans while she caught her breath.  
“Stop teasing!”, Moon’s mother whined, smiling lewdly at the blonde girl and shaking her hips impatiently.  
“Okay, okay…”, Lillie told her in faux exasperation and rammed her cock back into the woman’s drenched cunt. Both of them cried out in pleasure, and their previous rapid rhythm resumed.

Moon couldn’t stand it. A hand slipped into her panties. She was wet already, and she almost moaned when her fingers brushed against her throbbing clit. However, teasing her little nub wouldn’t be appropriate. The show made her crave something in her vagina, and since there was nothing else around, her fingers had to suffice.

As things heated up between Lillie and her mom, they switched their position. Moon’s mom was on the bottom, with her legs high in the air, while Lillie slammed her big dick into her forcefully. It looked amazing, and Moon could see it all.

Since Lillie was shorter than her mom, she ended up in the perfect position to suck on her jiggling tits as she fucked her, which Lillie did with gusto.  
“Hey, leave some for the baby!”, Moon’s mother giggled. That’s when it clicked for Moon. Her mother was still breastfeeding, so Lillie was sucking up her milk, and apparently, the blonde girl couldn’t get enough, since she didn’t stop sucking even for a second. Instead, she banged Moon’s mom even harder.

Moon’s eyes were drawn to the action. She could see Lillie’s thick cock spreading her mother’s pussy open and hammering into it like a jackhammer. A pair of large balls that Moon hadn’t noticed earlier was slapping against her mother’s butt with every deep dive Lillie took.

Then, suddenly, Lillie groaned and stopped moving. Moon’s mom sighed and giggled happily. It took Moon a moment to realize that Lillie was cumming. She dumped such a massive load into the mature woman that it overflowed. Viscous white stuff slowly trickled across the mother’s luscious butt and stained the sheets.  
“Let it all out, Lillie”, Moon’s mom said with a soothing voice and caressed the blonde girl’s hair. Lillie just buried her face in her boobs and remained balls deep inside her.

Moon tried to imagine what it must feel like to get creampied like that, and it pushed her over the edge. She drew shuddering breaths while her legs grew shaky. She leaned against the wall for support as the climax washed over her. She could feel her own juices running down her thighs.

After her orgasm she peeked back inside just in time to watch Lillie pull out her now flaccid cock. Semen started gushing out of her mother much faster now. Lillie had dumped a truly tremendous amount of semen inside her. She and Moon’s mother started making out while Moon herself fixed her clothes and braced herself.

She stepped into the room and cleared her throat. Lillie and her mom both jumped out of their skin and scrambled to cover themselves.   
“Moon! Why are you here?”, Lillie asked.  
“I thought you wouldn’t be home until-“, her mother gasped.  
“Does it matter?”, Moon interrupted. “You two have some explaining to do!”

As it turned out, Lillie had actually sired Moon’s little sister. They had been going at it for months behind her back! Better yet, Moon’s mother had actually thought about inviting Lillie to live with them! Moon scowled at them, but eventually accepted it.  
“But don’t even think for a second that I’ll call you daddy!”, she told Lillie. The blonde stared at the floor and nodded meekly. Then Moon’s mom leaned in.  
“Do the right things to me and I might just call you daddy”, she murmured and gave the girl a peck on the cheek.  
“Mom!”, Moon cried. Meanwhile, Lillie’s head had turned bright red with embarrassment.

Some time later, Moon’s mother was happy to report that she was pregnant again, which did not surprise her daughter in the slightest.

One evening, she was trying to sleep, while she could hear her mother moaning in the other room. Those noises had become commonplace in their house now that Lillie stayed with them. Moon had mostly gotten used to it. The tension between her and Lillie had dissipated, and everything was peaceful once more. Except that their constant fucking drove Moon crazy. She masturbated furiously every day to deal with it, but with time it became increasingly obvious that that simply wouldn’t do in the long run.

However, Moon went to sleep with a smile on her lips that night. She was going on a date with Gladion tomorrow, and she would go on the offensive. If she got her way, she would be the one keeping everyone awake tomorrow. She hoped that the sexual prowess and the splendid equipment ran in the family.


End file.
